Betazoids
Betazoids are native to a Class M planet called Betazed. They are telepathic and are corporeally identical from humans except the iris of their eyes, which are black rather than the multicolored eyes of humans. Betazoids are telepathic and can communicate telepathically with other betazoids. They have the ability to read a person's thoughts at will and sense exactly what they are thinking. They are arrogant and have little respect for humanoid feelings. Personality: Betazoids have a very open view about everything. They believe that feelings should be openly shared, most likely due to their telepathy. Humans often find them very difficult to deal with. Although they can read people's minds at will and even occasionally control people's minds, they are a very passive and not aggressive people. They have barely any Physical Description: Betazoids are visually the same as humans. Their only distinguishing physical feature is their eyes. The irises of their eyes are black and have no pigment. There is no logical reason for this, meaning this may be just a genetic anomaly. Relations: The openness of the Betazoids extends to their relationships with other people. Betazoids do often find that most non-telepathic species are too closed about their feelings but they usually respect their wishes. Alignment: Betazoids are almost always neutral good Home Planets: The home planet of the Betazoids is Betazed. Due to their desire for non conflict, they have never left their home planet with the intent to conquor or colonize other worlds. Religion: The religious beliefs involve 4 deities. They believe a holder of the Holy Rings of Betazed, and the Sacred Chalice of Rixx. The current holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx is Lwaxana Troy. Language: Due to their telepathy, the Betazoid language is rarely spoken. It is usually only used in around other humanoids or to children who haven't developed their telepathic abilities. Most betazoids just learn the language of Earth. Names: Betazoid names are similar to human names. They have a given name followed by their family name. Family Names: lbrun, Grax, Hagen, Morganth, Stadi, Suder, Troy, Ailes Female Names: '' Deanna- Means: Nature's Beauty Ania- Means: Spring blossom Kestra- Means: Falling Leaves Lwaxanna-Timeless beauty Dalera- Means: Rainbow Gloranna - Means: Glorious Beauty ''Male Names: Algar - Means: Wise Jensar - Means: Joy Nikael - Means: Lucky Kalos - Means: Envied Rennan - Means: Gentle Kalos - Means: Envied Adventurers: ' Betazoids adventure because they want to further their relationships with other species. Betazoids are typically a kindhearted and peaceful species who would only harm someone if there was no other choice. 'Betazoid's Racial Traits *Betazoid Bonuses: +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma *Betazoid Size: Medium Sized Creatures *Betazoid's Speed: 30ft *Betazoids are telepathic. Due to this, they have the ability to communicate telepathically with other Betazoids or any species with telepathy. *Betazoids are also empathic which gives them the ability to sense emotions. This gives them a +10 to all sense motive checks. *Automatic Languages: Betazoid, English *Bonus Languages: Cardassian **Any other languages must be learned through Starfleet training or from life on another world. *Favored Class: Teacher/Councilor Category:Craig System Category:Species Category:Playable Species